Benjamin Carter
Benjamin Carter is one of the characters of Miraculous: Another Tale, a fanfiction created by c5l6t4. He is a student in Collège Françoise Dupont and the youngest member of the Miraculous superhero team. He is also a member of the American Miraculous superhero team. With the Raccoon Miraculous, when inhabited by Conn, he transforms into the raccoon-themed superhero Bronze Bandit, gaining the power of impersonation. Appearance Physical Appearance Benjamin is Native American from his mother's side and inherits her reddish-brown hair, brown eyes, and tanned skin. He is noted to have an innocent face and stands at a height of 5'4", making him the shortest member in his team. He eats a lot but does not gain any weight. Civilian Attire His attire consists of a brown hoodie with dark brown lettering and beige shorts. He wears white socks and black sneakers with black laces. He carries a gray backpack where his kwami stays when they are in public. As Bronze Bandit He wears a textured bronze skin-tight bodysuit with a black collar, gloves, and boots. The Raccoon Miraculous becomes the zipper of his suit and he dons a raccoon tail attached to the back of his belt. His mask has a similar appearance to a raccoon and his eyes change to have yellow sclerae and orange irises. The soles of his boots have bronze-colored paw print markings and his gloves have small claws. He attaches his slingshot gun to his belt when it's not being used. Personality Benjamin has a laid back personality and gets into a lot of trouble for not paying attention in his classes. His laziness and lack of interest in school work make others view him as incompetent when he's actually not. He just dislikes putting too much effort into things and prefers to settle with a passing score. According to Emilia, he is capable of getting work done right if he actually tries and is also very passionate about the things he likes. Benjamin is shown to be quite charming and quick-witted, being able to get out of conflict with a few words and a smile. He is a helpful person and doesn't hesitate to give his assistance when it is needed. These qualities are what made Tala choose him as the wielder of the Raccoon Miraculous, though sometimes she has doubts about whether or not it was a good idea. As the superhero Bronze Bandit, he has an energetic personality and tends to joke a lot by making exaggerations of the truth. He is sarcastic and wild, but he deeply cares about his teammates and gets upset when they are hurt. He sometimes doesn't follow orders and runs off doing his own thing. Abilities As a civilian Benjamin is very clever for his age and can smooth talk his way out of a bad situation. He is also skilled in skateboarding. As Bronze Bandit Bronze Bandit has enhanced abilities, such as, speed, agility, strength, and he is nearly invulnerable to physical damage. He is the fastest member in the team and is usually the first one to arrive at the scene of attack. He is also an exceptional marksman and can accurately hit his targets from great distances. His special power, Transform, allows him to shape-shift into the last creature he has touched and copy their physical abilities. However, Bronze Bandit can only use it once before reverting back to his civilian form five minutes after its use. Relationships American Miraculous superhero team Benjamin is part of a team in America that fights and defeats Youmu. The team moved to Paris, France after they found out that the villainous duo Raven and Night Howler began working alongside Hawkmoth. Out of all the members in the team, he interacts with Penelope Miller the most because they are neighbors and one of her sisters is his classmate. Tala Hunt Benjamin has never seen or spoken with his aunt before he was entrusted with a Miraculous. He heard stories about Tala from his mother and how she was rarely ever around the house because of her training with an old Chinese monk. He used to believe that Tala was to blame for the broken relationship she has with his mother, but later realizes the importance of her training and eventually warms up to her. He becomes invested in his role as a superhero and looks to her for guidance whenever they are faced with a Youmu they don't know how to defeat. He moves with her to France after the Youmu attacks migrated to Paris. Conn Scarab Duchess Swan Penelope Miller/Delphine Emilia Miller Ladybug Chat Noir Alya Césaire/Rena Rouge Carapace Queen Bee Viperion Pegasus King Monkey Trivia * He lives with his aunt, Tala Hunt, while he is studying in Paris. Category:Miraculous holder Category:Miracusona